


On Display You Taunt the Beast Again

by Fudgyokra



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double Penetration, Extremely Dubious Consent, Frottage, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Roman-typical nastiness, Sex Work, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyokra/pseuds/Fudgyokra
Summary: Dick is there to help at Roman’s insistence, but that doesn’t mean he can’t enjoy himself, too.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Roman Sionis/Dick Grayson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	On Display You Taunt the Beast Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dedesan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedesan/gifts).



> Companion piece to [Debut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741614).
> 
> A humble birthday offering to the fabulous person who co-created this AU with me. She’s responsible for, like, 90% of the actual world-building. I just bring porn and villainy to the table. Happy birthday, dedesan!!
> 
> Title from †††’s “Bitches Brew.”

Roman likes to watch.

Dick has played the trite role of pretty little show-stopper for the boss’s club since he was sixteen—no lies about his age needed, because Roman is a disgusting person with a disgusting penchant for exploitation—and doesn’t need half the attentiveness to detail that he possesses to realize the man _always_ keeps an eye out.

He’s watching right now. Steadily, almost unblinking.

Tim is seated in Dick’s lap, staring with singular focus down at where their bodies meet when he grinds, huffing soft sounds that are easily eclipsed by Dick’s performative moans. If he didn’t know better, he might think Tim wasn’t even enjoying himself with how quiet he was being, no obvious signs of pleasure on his face beyond the flush coloring his cheeks. Although Dick is aware Tim doesn’t particularly like Roman’s (or anyone’s) attention on him, he has come to learn that impassive expressions are more indicative of his own personal enjoyment than the staged cries Roman tends to like; it shows he’s concentrating, and right now that means he’s actually looking to get off.

Dick is there to help at Roman’s insistence, but that doesn’t mean he can’t enjoy himself, too.

And enjoy himself he does, tucking the base of his cock into the U between thumb and forefinger and wrapping his fingers around Tim’s, drawing them together. Tim gasps at the added pressure to the already damp slide they had worked up under the boss’s licentious gaze, and Dick reacts with a louder moan to cover for Tim’s natural apprehension at being center stage.

“You feel so good, Timmy,” he praises, because if he doesn’t, Roman will,and he doesn’t want them to lose momentum. “Keep moving just like that.”

Tim’s hands clamp tighter on Dick’s shoulders. His mouth goes slack, panting breaths working their way out of his chest, which rises and falls more rapidly than before. Sating an urge, Dick thumbs over the hard peak of one nipple with his free hand, humming in approval at the way Tim shivers and arches into the touch.

It feels like a crime to look away, but Dick’s eyes flicker by habit over to Roman, who’s stroking himself leisurely where he sits, legs splayed as wide as his unbuttoned suit pants will allow.

When he opens up to address their voyeur, Tim shifts both palms to the sides of his jaw and pulls him in for a kiss. It’s too well-paced to be desperate: A silent plea to keep this between the two of them until Roman inserts himself of his own volition. Dick nips reassuringly at Tim’s lower lip, earning a pleased noise in answer, and ignores the fact that Roman waiting this long probably only means more trouble later. He suspects Tim knows that, too, and is just trying to achieve an orgasm without something inside him for once. Poor kid. He’s shiny and new, like Dick had been once, and what _he_ has long since grown accustomed to, Tim is just now getting the hang of.

“It’s okay,” he says without even fully breaking away from the kiss, “you can come for us.” He can’t say _for me,_ but he can imply it with the squeeze of his hand, the flex of his hips as he meets Tim halfway for his next grind, earning a sharp inhale for the effort.

Tim stares down at the hand pumping them together, seeming transfixed by the bead of precum that swells at his tip and rolls down Dick’s knuckles. He’s so close to the edge he can’t help but go rigid, blush darkening and breaths coming in staccato bursts of almost-noise, wispy _ah_ sounds on the tail end of every exhale.

“That’s it, Timmy,” Dick encourages. “Just a little more.”

The help is superfluous. Before it’s even complete, Tim comes hard, his first real moan of the night torn out of him so abruptly that it pitches high, sounding surprised as it pours from the perfect O of his lips. His eyes pinch closed beneath knitted brows, looking so pretty Dick doesn’t even mind when the grip on his shoulders becomes all nails, raking down his chest the more Tim shakes.

Thighs lock and then release on either side of Dick’s when he comes down from the high. He goes boneless soon after, resting his forehead on Dick’s shoulder. Things must be fuzzy, blissful.

They don’t stay that way for long. Roman cleaves through the silence with a brief bout of slow applause, at which Dick fakes a smile. He slides his hands to Tim’s hips, holding steadily as their employer rises to approach the bed.

“Now that you’re relaxed,” Roman says, grin obvious in his tone, “I do hope you’ll entertain my proclivities.”

Dick straightens, but Tim merely shifts his legs wider, burying his face in the crook of Dick’s neck. He has learned the most important lesson for working here—always please the man in charge—well enough by now that it is practically second nature. This does little to quash Dick’s protective instincts, especially now that he and Tim are companionable even outside of the job.

Roman settles on his knees behind Tim, prying him open to survey how loose he is from the night before. Apparently satisfied, he spits into his hand to slick up, wasting no time pushing into Tim’s awaiting heat with a hiss of satisfaction.

Tim moans softly, and, to his credit, Dick can’t determine whether it’s fake.

Roman grabs at his hips hard enough to dimple the skin and pulls him closer, dislodging him from his spot against Dick’s chest. Although Tim visibly struggles with the new angle--pressing his hands awkwardly against Dick’s stomach to hold himself upright, scrunching his eyes shut and baring his teeth with over-stimulation--Roman fucks him without a flicker of concern, the steady smacks reverberating through the room telling of his speed.

Yet, Dick still hasn’t been lulled out of his painful arousal, not even by Tim’s exerted keens, least of all once Roman abruptly drags him further backward, until he lands face-first in Dick’s groin with a yelp.

Dick flinches at the contact, a partially-moaned _oh_ of surprise succeeding the motion. Amused, Roman rumbles a laugh and jerks Tim’s head up by the hair. “Do you want him to suck your cock? He’s exceptionally good at it.”

The tip of Tim’s tongue darts out to wet his lips, and when he looks at Dick, it’s almost like he’s asking permission. With Roman around, though, there’s no acceptable answer Dick can give other than the practiced, saccharine, “I do, daddy.”

“Good boy,” Roman replies predictably, just before shoving Tim’s face back down between Dick’s legs. Showing as much graciousness as he is capable of, Roman releases the hold and allows Tim to rise. When he’s up, he steadies himself on his elbows and opens his mouth, letting Dick guide his cock past his lips, inch by inch, without complaint.

Dick doesn’t hear the sound Tim makes, only aware that there is one because he feels the vibrations where those plush pink lips are stretched around his flesh. When they brush against his knuckles, he removes his hand, watching Tim swallow him down to the root with a kind of ease that means he’s been practicing. The wet pulse of his throat and the tears that spill down his cheeks are only making Dick more desperate to finish, and when Tim’s eyes roll back beneath fluttering lashes, he doesn’t feel quite as bad for wanting to come down his throat.

Tim works eagerly, seeming solaced either by the monotony or by the gratitude he earns in the form of Dick’s knuckles trailing the curve of his neck. Over and over he strokes the skin there, feeling the bulge his cock creates each time it’s swallowed down. A deep satisfaction blazes in his blood. He watches with hazy, hooded eyes, admiring how vigilantly Tim bobs and sucks, cheeks properly hollowed even as he’s being jostled by Roman’s thrusts. The whole time, he peers up through his lashes right back at Dick.

He’s just beginning to lose himself in the mounting pressure when the warmth of Tim’s mouth is suddenly pulled away, a filthy sound of broken suction accompanying. The dismayed groan that spills into the air doesn’t register as his own until a second later.

Roman has Tim by the hair again. Tim makes a sound that’s almost a whine, and Dick _throbs._

What he doesn’t expect is for Roman to still, pulling out of his perfectly pliant charge and reaching for the lubricant in the bedside drawer. He’s not usually quite that considerate, so it’s a move that immediately invites suspicion. Curiously, Dick watches Roman slick himself up with business-like attention, not relishing in it like he normally would.

His instruction for Tim to straddle Dick’s lap finally gives the moment coherent meaning.

Oh, of course.

Worked up by watching, Roman’s next demand will be one that pushes boundaries--that’s what gets him off best, and it’s no secret to anyone who’s ever met the man.

Dick is usually the one on the receiving end of this, though, so tonight is a little off-script. He suppresses a wince for the thought of Tim’s comfort sitting the next couple of days and does what the boss wants, pushing between those sinfully spread thighs until he’s just barely breaching his hole, and Tim’s expression doesn’t so much as pinch when he does.

The poker face breaks fast.

When Roman presses his own cock against Tim’s body with purpose, it gets a reaction: Only a shallow inhalation so far, but there’s more to come. The best assuagement Dick can give is rubbing up and down Tim’s arms, but it does little good with how he’s twisting in their grip, his Adam’s apple bobbing heavily with his anxious swallow.

Roman shoves one wet finger inside, tugging on his rim. “Just relax, baby,” he urges, voice raw with desire. Dick feels it when Tim obeys, loosening up with a hitch in his breath and a shiver he can’t hide. “That’s right. Take it all like a good boy.”

The head of Roman’s dick pops past the perimeter with one forceful push, and he doesn’t wait before yanking Tim down the first inch beyond it, forcing him open around them both. Tim’s brows furrow the same instant his mouth drops open around a distressed whine. It’s the most noise he’s made all night, which Roman likes, going by the growl he gives.

Similarly, Dick hisses at the tight fit. Tim is like a vice with two cocks crowded inside him, and hasn’t had nearly enough preparation for movement to come easily. Without prior stretching, the lubricant Roman had at least deigned to use is all the reprieve he’s allowed. If he hadn’t already been familiarized with the heavier parts of the job, Dick would be scared they’d split him in half. Might still, if they’re not careful.

So, when Roman starts to move, Dick makes himself stay still, offering an overly-emphasized groan to cover Tim’s gasp at the pace. With the hand he isn’t using to steady him by the hip, Dick rubs his shoulder in sympathetic offering.

Ten seconds pass, then twenty. His hand on Tim’s shoulder slides down to his chest, palm lingering over his rabbiting heartbeat. Dick grinds upward once by sheer inability to hold back, chancing a taste of the delicious friction with which he’s being tempted, and finally loses his personal battle with patience. He paces himself carefully, aiming to match Roman’s movements in reverse, and starts to fuck Tim in earnest.

Tim moans, so mellow it’s difficult to tell if its hearth is pain or something else. Right after, he looks like he’s going to say something, but Roman chooses then to thrust hard, and the only thing that comes out is a loud, wordless shout.

He clenches so tightly it feels like he’s wringing Dick out of his right mind. He curses under his breath, Roman more loudly.

“You okay, Timmy?” Dick asks, voice shaky. “Stay with us.”

Tim nods almost frantically and tightens again, back arching. Again, Dick swears. Everything feels much too stimulating for how close he already is.

“Go ahead,” Roman says, like he’s reading Dick’s mind, “no better pleasure a man can take than breeding a good whore.”

They’re used to the derogatory names, but Dick still masks over the jab by curling his hand comfortingly around the back of Tim’s neck. “Almost there,” he pants more than truly says. And then, repeating his earlier sentiments, “You’re doing beautifully, Timmy. You’re gonna make us come.”

In return, Tim gives a theatrical sob and bounces his ass back to meet the next thrust. It works like magic--a flick of a metaphorical wand that brings them both to heel.Dick comes first, mumbling a frantic stream of “oh shit, oh my god, yes, yes _yes!_ ” Roman jabs his cock into Tim’s abused passage a few more times, until Tim reacts with just the right anguished wail, and then the man follows Dick over the edge with a snarl.

Dick grits his teeth at the strange feeling of Roman’s ejaculate coating him, hot and pooling around them where they’re stuffed inside Tim’s body. If he trembles a little when Roman pulls out, he doesn’t think he can be blamed.

“You all right?” he whispers to Tim while Roman cleans himself up.

Tim makes a tiny sound in his throat that Dick can’t make heads nor tails of until he tightens around Dick’s softening erection, dragging a gasp out of him by force.

“Would be better if I could finish again,” Tim answers, his tired smile hiding the barest amount of mischief in it.

Dick blinks, glancing down at Tim’s cock, hard and red and looking honestly painful. He feels bad for not noticing and offering to help before. With one hand still rubbing soothing circles into the back of Tim’s neck, he gets the other between their bodies and grasps him in hand. He’s feverish to the touch, lending to why he shudders at the slightest bit of sensation.

Dick’s first instinct is to rib him about liking this too much, but although Tim isn’t overall the sensitive type, he doesn’t like this job the way Dick does. So, dutifully, he chooses not to press the issue and keeps his sweet talk to himself. The resulting silence makes things strangely intimate, and even with Roman watching them again, he can’t seem to break out of the haze that has descended on him.

The world seems to be a whole different one—almost dreamlike—the longer he stares at Tim’s face, watching his lashes flutter and his lip quiver with the strain of each inhale the closer he gets. His hips twitch and buck to follow every minuscule movement of Dick’s hand, and even though his thighs must be sore from working this hard for this long, he chases completion by continuing to bob in Dick’s lap.

Dick holds his breath when Tim’s hand flies out to grasp his wrist. He stutters out a moan that sharply crests into a whimper, sounding pained in its intensity. Dick feels it from the inside when Tim comes, tight heat clutching at him rhythmically until Tim pitches forward, sagging against Dick’s chest with a weary grunt.

Still locked in a bizarre trance, Dick automatically begins to card his fingers through the hair curling past the nape of Tim’s neck, sighing contentedly.

Roman disrupts the peaceful silence with a contemplative hum. It’s a sound that puts Dick on edge even more than the hand that sweeps through his bangs, a bastardization of his own affectionate gesture. Fingers hook loosely into his hair, like Roman’s prepared at any second to snatch Dick’s head back.

“I’m glad you two are getting along,” he says in a tone of voice Dick can’t place.

Roman retracts his hand, takes a step away from the bed. “Better get cleaned up. Your shifts do start in a few hours.” He speaks pleasantly enough, but Dick can’t help but feel peculiarly hunted.

Tim gives him a befuddled look that says he’s thinking something similar.

But it is all they can do to answer, in rehearsed unison, “Yes, daddy.”


End file.
